With the rapid development and application of electronic and computer technology, people tend to sort banknotes by using a financial instrument instead of a traditional manual operation, to meet requirements on efficiency and cost. A sorter is a kind of such financial instrument, which integrates technologies of computer and pattern recognition, to realize the authentication of banknotes, the multi-channel transmission of banknotes and other functions.
In operation, the sorter sorts the banknotes at a high speed, during which time friction is normally produced between the sorter and the banknotes, resulting in inks on the banknotes surface and adhesive matters attached during use falling off with mechanical movement. If the sorter is often used but not cleaned in time, the inks and the adhesive matters will be accumulated on both sides of a collecting module, resulting in abnormal image signal collected by the collecting module, and thus a low detection rate and low recognition accuracy of the sorter.
Generally, for an existing sorter, the above problem can only be solved by manually cleaning, which is cumbersome. Furthermore, a user does not know an appropriate time for cleaning, resulting in a poor user experience.